


Return of Chef: The Bad Ending

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Chloroform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chef died and the Super Adventure Club is pissed off.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Return of Chef: The Bad Ending

“Yes, indeed, quite a pity about him” 

William P. Connelly, Esquire, shook his head in disappointment. He coldly looked over at the other super adventurers. 

The boys, now distraught from their friend Chef’s death, were trying to look away from the carnage below their feet. Stan’s hands covered his mouth as he resisted the urge to throw up. Kyle was shaking slightly as tears fell down his face. Cartman was quiet but trembling in fear as he backed into a tree. And Kenny, oh poor Kenny was stuck in his spot. Sweat dripped down his parka suit as he kept staring at Chef’s mutilated corpse. The forest was humid and cloudy, adding onto the tension.

“Get those little bastards over there,” William said to his underlings. “And teach them a lesson”

“But sir” the adventurer with the blond hair objected. “I thought we were going after the Ainu children of northern Japan this week”

“I changed my mind” Connelly cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, we’re getting a taste of the Colorado mountains”

The boys looked over, trying to figure out what the hell these child molesters were talking about.

“Wait, what did he say?” Kenny said to them.

“Something about north Japan?” Stan shrugged, unaware of what would happen to him and his friends in just mere hours.

The Super Adventure Club looked away from each other. Three of the members left to grab some rope, a roll of packing tape, a cutter knife, a bottle of chloroform, some paper towels, and a bow and arrow. 

William Connelly yelled as loud as he could   
“Our fruity little club is going to make you pay!”

“Oh suck my balls!” Cartman hollered back.

“No, but you will” the super adventure leader threatened. 

The boys’ eyes widened as they looked at each other in fear. Oh god. These guys weren’t actually going to…

No, they really were.

The four boys screamed as they sprinted from the destroyed wooden bridge. Great, just great. The woods were thick and luscious, their canopies of leaves covering the grey skies. 

A loud thud slammed into one of the trees. One of the Adventure Club members’ boots slammed against the wooden oak. He left the arrow in the bark and approached the boys.

“Things aren’t too good for you little bastards” he whispered to himself. 

The rest of the organization had showed up, surrounding the boys in a circle. There was nowhere to run.

The adventure club leader stroked his impressively bushy mustache.

“So you children think you can just run off without facing your consequences, hmm?” he asked them. “Well?”

“What the hell do you want from us?!” Kyle furiously screamed. “You already killed Chef!”

Connelly smugly chuckled

“No, I believe you boys were the ones who killed him” 

Stan was disgusted at what he said. “You assholes were the ones who brainwashed him! It’s your fault he’s dead!”

“Yeah, now can you fuck off already?” Cartman yelled. “We’re getting the hell outta here”

A few of the adventure club members whispered to each other. 

“I don’t think so” 

William chuckled in amusement. 

“Men!”

Some of the taller and stronger members tackled the boys easily, pinning them each down against the dirt and mud of the forest floor. The boys screamed and yelled for help, but there was nobody to hear their cries in distress. Stan coughed violently as he choked on the dirt beneath him. 

Each grown man pulled out a cloth doused with chloroform. While Kenny initially struggled the most against the strength of the man, he was completely helpless after the adventurer shoved his hand into his hood. Without hesitation, they smothered the boys’ faces with the offending fabric, watching in arousal as the children fell unconscious. Easy enough.

“Excellent work, gentlemen” the lead pedophile grinned in glee. “Take them to the basement. And look for anything valuable on hand that could make a fine trophy”

Forty five grueling minutes had passed after heading back to the quarters. William P. Connelly had already unzipped his pants in excitement after going inside, his gnarled and curved flaccid penis hanging out freely. Once the basement was opened, his fellow molesters got to work-- ripping off all the boys’ clothes and tossing them in a pile in the corner. The supposed ‘fine trophies’ were nothing to write about, but close enough; some dollar bills, a Terrance and Phillip watch, a coupon for Peppermint Hippo that Kenny got somehow, and a little bit of meth. 

“It’s not as fun if they’re completely knocked out, sir” the tallest black-haired man bitterly complained as he stashed the meth away for himself.

“I know that, Weinstein. They’ll wake up soon anyways” Connelly scoffed. “CK, find anything of interest?”

“No sire, just junk” CK shrugged away. He grabbed the thick rope from under the table and sliced it to pieces. He grabbed one of the boys-- Kyle, was it?-- by his throat and bound his arms behind his back. After throwing him on the bed and onto his stomach, Taffleton repeated the process with the other boys. He was pitching a tent in his pants as he eyed them up. It’s been a while since his last way with an American. And to think Chef brought these little bastards over.

Cartman was the first to wake up after his drugging. He looked around at the cold grey stone walls, then at the thin bedding underneath his chub. Was this another alien abduction? Is this a shitty dream that ends with Kyle slapping his face and calling him a fatass? Unless...

“Hey! Where the hell am I?” Cartman grunted as he struggled against the ropes tightly bound against his extra weight. 

He heard footsteps walk closer to him. A strong, firm gloved hand harshly grabbed the back of his neck and tugged on it without care.

“Shhhhhh, don’t ask stupid questions like that, you fat bastard” William Connelly whispered to him. 

Cartman felt _something_ wrapped around his knees and forcibly spread his chubby little legs out. He tried kicking and struggling but the older man’s strength kept him pinned down anyways. Behind him, he heard a belt buckle undo and clothes rustling. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest. Oh. Oh no. This was nothing like those alien abductions. 

He heard some quiet groans nearby him. Cartman tried to look up where the groans were coming from, but another hand shoved his face into the bedsheet. 

“You know, this was all your fault” Connelly chuckled as he moved his other hand down to the small of the boy’s back. “But I’d have to commend Chef for bringing you here”

“Why the fuck are you doing this?!” Cartman groaned from the bed. 

The older man stepped closer, pressing harder on the minor’s body.

“It’s much easier than killing you, that’s why”

He took a deep breath in and forced every inch of his disfigured penis inside without care. Cartman squealed like a pig and tried kicking him away without avail. It felt like being stabbed in the stomach with a rusty knife. 

“Jesus christ, you asshole!” he screamed loudly at his perpetrator. “Chef wouldn’t want this to happen to me!”

“Oh? Who said you were the only one getting this punishment, you absolute fool?” the adventure club leader laughed again as he forced himself in faster. To Connelly, it felt like popping a hard zit or digging out an ingrown hair. But to Cartman, it was nothing but humiliation and disgust. Wait, only one?! 

He heard his friends’ voices whine in distress amongst the slapping of skin and deep grunts. Jesus christ, was Kenny already on the edge of tears?!

“Well, yes, we can’t all share one child amongst the eight of us” William shrugged it off as he penetrated deeper. He felt himself get harder just from blood all over him. “Either way, it was still your fault you got one of us killed”

“No, no you assholes killed him” Cartman choked out with a sob. He felt tears puddle down below his face and onto the bed. “He was our friend! And he wouldn’t want you doing this to us”

In that moment, all he heard was the sounds of more depraved slaps amongst crying in pain.

The sick bastard scoffed as he shoved himself deeper and harder in his human fleshlight. “What’s that? You want more?”

Cartman was on the edge of tears. His sobs got shaky as he felt himself more violated by the minute. At least his friends weren’t able to watch him get used like a hunk of plastic like in his mom’s drawer. But the fact they heard him too didn’t help either…

“Yeah, I want you to fucking die” Cartman grunted quietly in defeat. He still hurt from each thrust forced into him, like the same knife twisting slowly in and out of him. The pace suddenly picked up.

William Connelly panted heavily and slammed himself in deeper. He rolled his eyes back and yelled loudly as he released himself deep inside Cartman. He grabbed the base of his penis and yanked himself out as quick as possible.

After thirty minutes, the Super Adventure Club leader was done wiping himself clean. The rest of his cohorts had already violated their captives multiple times, leaving them a complete mess without care.

“I suppose that was a good expedition, gentlemen” he commended his comrades. “Shall we plan our next camp upstairs?”

He walked up the cement stairs and waited merrily for the rest of his group to follow him. 

After the last adventurer yanked himself out of Kenny, he joined the rest to plan another minor diddling misadventure. 

The boys were left in the cold dark basement to their own thoughts. Kenny was sobbing loudly from the repeated abuse, Stan felt nauseous and completely humiliated and degraded, Kyle just wanted to curl up somewhere and die, and Cartman was beyond numb from what happened. 

“Anyways, gentlemen” an upbeat masculine voice loudly announced upstairs. “Shall we discuss our trip to the Hokkaido island of Japan?”

  
  



End file.
